The present disclosure relates generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for monitoring a local vicinity to the wireless device.
Wireless devices are in widespread use. Modern wireless devices may include a number of components, functionalities, and/or technologies such as, for example, a memory, a controller, a speaker, a microphone, a graphics display, and a camera. The various components, functionalities, and technologies of the wireless device may operate to provide a device having interactive multimedia capabilities. Wireless devices that utilize the multimedia capabilities thereof provide various services and features. A continuing challenge of wireless device designers is how to effectively use the multimedia capabilities of the wireless device to address an increasing array of needs and problems of the wireless device user.
One particular challenge facing designers of wireless devices is provision of a method and apparatus that utilizes the convergence of functions and technologies of the wireless device to address problems and/or applications previously addressed by, for example, multiple, discrete devices.
One area of wireless device design in which improvement would be especially desirable relates to the monitoring of environmental parameters in a local vicinity of the wireless device. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide methods and apparatus for monitoring environmental parameters in the local vicinity of the wireless device.